Nosy Friends & Relatives One:trapped in the closet
by Akira Muratake
Summary: There is a society that meddles in others lives.Trapped in the closet is about how it brought together Ed & Roy...Features dark elements,mentions of abuse,blood,rape and pink furry handcuffs. EDXROY,ALXRIZA NOW COMPLETE LEMON IN CHAPTER FIVE
1. Chapter 1

Mad Authoress: This is a very graphic fic. My friend Yurizuha Nekoi requested this story to be written down. So I wrote it down. And then some. This is it. review. (pls note that if you are Ked Rui or Airi Cho Takahashi you do not belong on this page. the graphicness will burn your eyes away if ur Airi and Ked, you remember the Sesshomaru Unnamed Yellow Citrus Fruit Fiasco of this summer. Now I can no longer call L----- by their true name.

Somewhere out there is a top secret society, whose powers are feared by even those who fear neither pain nor death. It reaches everywhere, affects everyone. Nothing is beyond their reach, or beneath their morals. If they want something, they'll get it from you whether you like it or not. They are the Nosy Friends and Relatives Union, and they're here to stay...

* * *

"Ed, when are you going to go steady with someone?" Al asked his brother.

"Ohmigosh, like, never!" Ed replied in a fake blondie voice that just made the one who writes this shudder.

"Al has a point. So far, your girlfriends only last until they sleep with you." Winry said, waving her wrench around threateningly.

"Oh, relax, Winry. I'm too young to think about this stuff!" the blonde said, stretching out on the couch and yawning. "Don't mention this again or I'll have to start questioning my sexuality." he added. Al and Winry shook their heads and left the room.

* * *

In the meantime, Colonel Roy Mustang was receiving the same lecture from Riza Hawkeye.

"Roy, if you ever want to be the fuhrer (i dunno how to spell that-an) you'll hae to get married and have a large pack of loud and adorable kids. THis bachelor lifestyle won't get you anywhere.' Riza said. Roy sat up and gave her one of those _arewegonnadiscussthisagain_ looks.

"Marriage is pointless. It is an outdated institution, the purpose of which had been turning a woman into a man's property. Since I have no need for a female slave just yet, I assume that I don't need to get married." he replied.

"Well, you need someone who'll smack you around for being an idiot." Riza chided him.

"Don't you do that already?"He asked

"Yes, but I'm getting married to Alphonse Elric in a month. And I expect you to be in a long-term, serious, marriage-headed relationship by then." (Al regained his body :) )

"Oh, don't be silly, or I'll start questioning my sexuality." Roy said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever." Riza said, storming out of the office.

* * *

"Riza! Hey!" Winry yelled.

"Oh, Winry, hello. Where's Alphonse?"

"Eh. He's parking the car. You look like a thundercloud." Winry remarked.

"Oh, it's Mustang and his anti-marriage, anti-serious-relationship thing. Sometimes I just want to strangle him." Riza said.

Winry gasped. "I know, right? Ed's just like that!"

"Really? Hmm... You know, when he wants to end the discussion, he'll say something about questioning his-"

"Questioning his sexuality?" Al asked, approaching them and giving Riza a quick but affectionate peck on the cheek, making her blush ever so slightly.

"Yeah... Ed says the exact same thing." Winry noted. Silence ensued for five seconds before they all broke into malicious laughter.

* * *

The next day found them all gathered in the living room of the Rockbells' house, drinking tea and eating cake. A complicated sort of diagram was drawn on a chalkboard that Winry dragged in, and benevolent plotting was in the air. Riza Hawkeye rose from her seat and announced:

"Ladies and gentleman, this is how we're going to hook up Edward Elric and Roy Mustang" she said, with an evil grin.

* * *

Miles away, Roy and Ed had been trading insults again when chills went down their backs and both shuddered in fear.

* * *

Mad authoress:The end of chappie one! r&r!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

MAD AUTHORESS: Bwahhahahaha i am back with a vengeance. Just so you know, this chappie is dedicated to Yurizuha Nekoi returning to school after 40 day absence and to Mrs Wright who called my folks to say I'm flunking health :P

* * *

A few days later, Ed was reading some obscure text on alchemy when something heavy and wrench-shaped hit him in the head. Hard.

Just before losing his concience, he saw Winry take out her portable makeup kit...

* * *

Roy was just doing a bit of ogling big-breasted ladies in Playboy, minding his own business (if you know what I mean :P) when something Alex Louis Armstrong's fist-shaped hit him on the head. As he lost conscious thought, he saw something pink and sparkly...

* * *

When he awoke, it was completely dark and he was in an unfamiliar place. Also, he felt like he was handcuffed to something. And the handcuffs felt furry. And there was someone next to him...

"URRRRRGH! What the fuck?" Ed's voice came from the darkness next to him.

"Fullmetal? What in the name of the fiery pits of the ninth circle of hell is going on?' Roy asked, panicking.

"What makes you think I know? All I remember is Winry's wrench hitting me and now I'm stuck here." Ed replied, trying to get his hands free.

"This was probably Riza's idea of an excellent practical joke." Roy said, trying to reason with his fears. "She's just getting back at me for something I must have done to piss her off. It's just a prank-leave me locked in a closet with Fullmetal. Just a prank." (and yah he was hyperventilating... an)

"Uh, dude? You're, like, holding my hand." Edward noted in his best valley girl accent to lighten the mood. Roy's hand was really cold and trembling. "Do you have, like, a fear of closed spaces or something?"

"Little bit. I'll be fine." Roy said quietly. He did NOT sound like he was going to be fine.

"Maybe there's some repressed memories from your past or something?" Ed spoke cautiously.

"No. Unfortunately, I remember all of it." Roy answered.

"Tell me about it."

"Promise you won't tell anybody." Roy whispered. He felt Edward grip his hands.

"I promise I won't tell a soul."

"Alright then. Here's the SparkNotes version of my life story."

* * *

Roy Mustang was born into a poor family. He had no siblings, and his mother died in childbirth. His dad was a violent drunk who'd fly off the handle at any little thing. When Roy was 13, he locked Roy in a closet, then got so drunk that he'd died of alcohol poisoning. It took days before anybody found Roy.

The foster family they sent him to was no better. After a few years, he ran away from them.

* * *

"Then, I got raped." Roy said, his voice so quiet, Ed could barely hear him speak. "Then, I joined the military. It seemed like the only choice." something warm dripped down. Ed realised that Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, was crying.

"How old were you?" Ed asked.

"Almost sixteen."

"So, how'd you get so good at alchemy?"

"I'd started reading books on alchemy. Devoured anything I could find at the library. I was so fucking happy when I became a state alchemist. Didn't know what I was getting myself into. And that's pretty much it." Roy said wryly.

"Well... you turned out okay, though." Ed said to him after a pause. That made Roy laugh.

"Yeah. Guess I did." he replied. At that moment, the door opened and Al walked in.

"Um... the ladies sent me in to tell you that you've been pranked by the Nosy Friends And Relatives Union." he said, unlocking the pink fur handcuffs and quickly retreating. Ed and Roy looked at each other and started laughing, realising that the girls had painted their faces with makeup to make them look like drag queens.

"Thanks for listening." Roy said and added as an afterthought, "Chibi."

"I'll let that one go... for now." Ed told him, smirking.

* * *

A few days passed before the Nosy Friends And Relatives Union met up to formulate a new plan of action.

"Evidently, this plan did not work." Granny noted.

"Au contraire, Granny. It worked quite well." Winry said.

"When I walked in, they'd been holding hands." Alphonse added.

"The seeds have been planted. Now we must wait for them to grow." Riza said. Everyone nodded wisely (not).

* * *

And in the meantime, terrorists were plotting to attack Central, and the results would be unexpected...

* * *

AN: Remember to r&r! i love you, but I must do my Health class homework now! Kisses to those who review! 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Bwahahahahahahaha I am back! A cold and becoming older this monday will not stop me from bringing to you the latest chapter of this lasciviousness-filled fluff-fest that you all so crave!! And I have spent today in bed, writing the SCENE you are all waiting for (especially you, Yurizuha) under the pretense of being sick. Really I was perfectly fine, just overslept a bit. GRR my sisters are discussing the ... wateva i stopped paying attention. No big deal.

And Yurizuha Nekoi, I swear if you do that two-month absense thing again, I WILL SMACK YOU WITH MY DEVIL"S LIL GREEN BOOK.

* * *

It is taking a while to write this, and i have turned 15. JOY JOY JOY

* * *

Three days after the closet incident, Roy and his pack of soldiers got trooped out in the rain to battle a terrorist threat. 

They entered an abandoned warehouse. The roof was dripping with rain in most places. It was dark and musty. The deathly quiet, in which falling drops made more noise than the people, was mildly unnerving.

For Roy, it held many things that he would rather forget.

_"Such a pretty boy all alone in this part of town..._

_"I guess it is my lucky day."_

"Colonel Mustang!" a voice said. Roy shuddered and looked up and focused on a soldier.

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"Central's sent the Fullmetal Alchemist on this mission" (But really, Winry and Riza fabricated the whole thing after a while (.an.) )

"Where is he?"Roy said

"Right behind you, Flamie." came Ed's bored voice from behind Roy. Roy turned around and faced the smirking teenager.

"You're unusually cheerful today, Fullmetal." Roy noted casually.

"You're unusually jumpy." Ed replied

"I have my reasons." Roy said quietly. Ed frowned. "So, Central sent you?"

"Winry said so."

* * *

They all split up to search for the terrorists. Er and Roy stuck together. Eventually they came upon bloody footprints (wat?-an) They followed the footprints and walked into a large yard. A bunch of guys started shooting at them. Roy fried them both, but not before they shot him in the shoulder.

Roy fell down on the ground, blood spurting form his wound. Ed gasped and ran over to him.

* * *

Sheets of icy rain poured down on them as Ed held Roy ever so gently.

"I think I might be dying." Roy stated matter-of-factly.

"No, you're not." Ed replied

"Yes I am. And I am going to hell." Roy told him

Tears were falling from Edward's eyes, mixing with the rain. "Don't you dare die here, Mustang."

"Or what, you'll come and kill me?" Roy asked him. Carefully, he reached up and wiped away the blonde's tears.

"Please. Just stay alive." Ed told him. Roy smiled, and pulled him close. Then, their lips met in an earth-shaking, life-changing, lip-tingling kiss.

"Remember me if I do die." Roy whispered and passed out.

Around them, the rain continued falling in a silvery curtain, while Ed's soul ripped itself to shreds.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry it's so short, but i had three million things and I just wanted to do the kiss scene. I hope you like it and did i mention I dont own hakane no renkinjutsushi? coz i dont. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: HAHAHAHA I love you all! Thank you so much for so many awesome reviews; it's nice to know that there are people out there reading this other than my best friend. And if you are going to leave me flames, keep on leaving them coz they make me laugh. Once you have people telling you that your work sucks and that you are the scum of the univerce, you know that you're doing something right. Oh and by the way, person who hates me, did you know that scientific studies done by Harvard have proven that those who call people gay and faggot are really suffering from their deeply repressed homosexuality? Really. I'm not fucking around with you... in any sense of the word. Anyway, do feel free to leave me more flames, coz they make me write even more just to FUCKEN PISS YOU OFF, ASSHOLES!!!!! H8RS FUEL MY CREATIVITY!!!!! (but yurizuha already knows that)

* * *

OH, and a shout-out to FDR High School! COUGAR PRIDE!

* * *

"Is he going to live?" Riza asked the doctor who had just come out of Roy's room. 

"I believe so. All he needs is rest." the doctor told her.

"What about the blonde guy?" Winry asked before Al could.

"I don't recommend going near him right now-he's very grouchy. Plus, he won't leave Colonel Mustang's side. Are those two, like..."

"We've been trying to hook them up for a while now." Al told him. The others nodded wisely. The doctor realised that he was dealing with a Nosy Friends And Relatives Union on the loose, and did the wise thing...

"You can go in now, but don't make too much noise." he told them and sped away. When the Nosies get together to accomplish something, voe to he who stands anywhere near their path, let alone in it. With that, the Nosy Friends And Relatives Union quietly tiptoed into the room as one.

What they saw amazed them.

Ed was sitting on the windowsill, next to Roy's bed, looking down at him with a mixture of affection, guilt and anger.

"Hey." the Nosies said at the same time, very very quietly. Ed looked up slightly, his amber eyes glowing darkly. Riza recognised that look; she had seen it the day Roy Mustang had come to Risembool to recruit Edward for the Military. She smiled to herself. Fate worked in mysterious ways.

"The doctor says he's going to be just fine in a few weeks." Winry told him. He nodded, and looked back at Roy.

"Don't you worry. It's only the kind, saintly people that die early deaths." Risa told him. Ed laughed at that.

"Brother, are you gonna be staying here tonight?" Al asked Ed.

"Yeah."

"Well, then we're gonna go home and you call us when he wakes up, okay?" Winry said.

"Alright. See ya." Ed replied. The Nosies trooped out of the room just as quietly as they came in, closed the door, and quickly ran around the corner. Then, they laughed and congradulated each other. Fate sure worked in mysterious ways.

* * *

At first, Roy could see nothing but darkness. Then he realised his eyes were closed. Slowly, he opened them. The last thing he would have ever expected to see in such a situation (whatever the situation was) welcomed him back into the world of the living: Edward Elric, sitting on the windowsill, reading some thick, obscure text on alchemy. The sunlight that broke through the grimy glass made Edward's golden hair shine brightly, like a sort of halo. His half-closed eyes were focused entirely on the book. He was frowning. That, the black leather clothes he wore, and the metal arm, made him look like an angel, who had sinned and fallen from heaven. Roy half-expected him to suddenly grow wings, open the window and fly away.

Roy sat up. That attracted the fallen angel's attention, and he had flown to his side in a second, his face worried.

"Am I alive?" Roy asked him.

"I really don't know. Humanity has asked itself this question for as long as it could think, and has never been able to find a definitive answer. However, I am going to assume that since I think, I am alive, and you must be alive too." Edward told him. Roy rolled his eyes.

"Chibi. How long have I been lying around here?"

"Two days." Ed said (lol it rhymes -) and then, thoughtfully, he added, "You snore." Roy chuckled.

"Were you here the whole time?" he asked

"Eh." Ed replied, slightly blushing.

"So, what happened?"

"Oh, you know, the normal thing. Hawkeye came and shot everybody, then dragged your sorry ass to the hospital, and that's that." Ed told him.

* * *

Over the next few days, Roy managed to persuade Ed to take a break and go home once in a while to get a bit of sleep. However, he was over at the hospital most of the time.

During those days, Roy recovered rapidly. Meanwhile, Ed would keep him company. Roy didn't really understand himself. A few weeks ago, he would have said that his relationship with the Fullmetal Alchemist was hate borderline homicidal. Now, he wasn't so sure of that, or anything. If there was hate, Roy didn't sense it on his side, nor on Fullmetal's.

Plus, there was that kiss.

The best godddamned fucking kiss in his life.

Ever.

* * *

In the meantime, Edward was having similar thoughts. Except his sounded a bit more panicked inside his head.

Sure, he'd done a LOT of women. In fact, he was probably on his way to being inducted into the Military Womaniser Hall Of Fame. Right next to Roy Mustang. You know, the guy whom he'd hated all his fucking life, but he simply wasn't sure about that feeling anymore. Or any other feeling that had anything to do with the Flame Alchemist.

And that was one hell of a kiss.

Ed sighed. Life could really be weird sometimes.

* * *

"We need to talk." Edward said, storming into Roy's room one morning. 

Roy sat up. "Exactly what I was going to say." he replied. Ed sat down in the chair next to Roy's bed and sighed.

"I'm not really sure where to start. Ever since you kissed me... on that day... well, I have been very confused... about my feelings." he told Roy, who nodded. "And I've thought a lot about it..." he continued. "And I'm not sure what it is that I feel for you... but I want to find out." he said quietly, blushing a deep crimson. "I don't know if I'm crazy... am I?"

"No. Crazy is my cousin's ex-boyfriend. He goes by that, at least, but his real name is Fabian." Roy told him, smiling. He reached out and gripped Edward's hand. "Let's give it a try."

"And if it doesn't work out?"

"Easy. We can go back to hating each other's gutsl." Roy told him jokingly. He pulled Ed closer to him and kissed him. Immediately, all those emotions that both alchemists have tried to ignore flowed back into their minds, and made themselves at home in their hearts. It just felt so right, like they belong together fot the rest of their lives. Like they belonged together ever since they had come into existence. Tingles of pleasure filled them, coursing through their blood and their minds as their souls joined forever.

That's when the Noseys marched in with flowers and loud cheers.

"Okay, he's healthy enough for sexual activities. That means he's gonna be coming to the wedding!" Riza announced. Roy glared at her.

"Let me guess, this was your plot." he said. Everybody present nodded wisely.

"I've always told you that being in a relationship will do you good." Hughes told him. (Yeah, I brought him back. So wat? -an)

"I've only got one thing to yell at you for. FURRY PINK HANDCUFFS? WHAT THE FUCK?" Ed shouted. Everybody just cracked up. There was no shutting up a victorious Nosy Friends and Relatives Union, and voe to he who stands within five miles of their path of celebrating it, let alone in it.

* * *

AN: Did you like it? Did you like it? Let me know, okay? The story ain't over just yet, kiddies... there's still a few chappies left. I mean, we have a wedding and a L---- and the grand finale, y'know! R&R!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Mad Authoress: Well, not much to say... I will now bury my inhibitions and write the most perverted L---- that has ever existed. There is one more chapter after that one, and that's that... i guess. hahahahaha and thanks to the usual crowd: Yurizuha Nekoi, Andrew-kun, my readers, my reviewers (almost a thousand hits! I love you... it can't all be my mother's guild) Anyway, those who had a really big breakfast should probably stay away... this is the lemon... shame on us all...

Oh and thank you God for allowing me to fail math with a 55 instead of a 50.

* * *

Just a few days after that, Roy was released from hospital. To celebrate that and Alphonse's upcoming nuptials, Ed, Roy, Hughes, Armstrong, Havoc, Fuery, and the rest went to a strip club to get drunk while staring at BOOBIES!!!! (Ed and Roy have not accepted the fact that they are gayer than A----- and P---- put together (shut up yurizuha-an) and they still did straight things like not put down the seat and brag about their dicks... even though they haven't gotten to that stage yet. They will anyway hehe ) Ed and Roy were just getting lap-dances when Roy asked Ed 

"What do you think Riza and Winry are doing at the bachelorette party?"

"Hmm... well, I once heard Winry say that what happens at the bachelorette party, stays at the bachelorette party."

"Wonder if they got a bunch of hot women to dance for them..." Al said to them

"Wanna see pictures of my daughter? Look, there she is at the zoo, and there she is at the library..." Hughes was showing his daughter's pictures to all the strippers that had gathered around him and were now cooing "oh how cute!"

"So, Ed, what are you doing after this?" Roy asked

"I don't know... maybe we can head over to your place, and I can give you a little lap dance." Ed told him playfully.

Roy chuckled. "You're such a tease, Fullmetal."

"You're even more of a tease, Flame..."

"Yeah, right."

"In fact, you're quite a girl."

"Says the one with beautiful long golden hair..."

"See? You're a tease."

"Maybe. But hey, my offer's still standing."

"As are other things."

"All the more reason to get together."

"What are we gonna tell Al?"  
"We went out for coffee..."

"Let's go, then."

* * *

Roy's apartment was relatively neat, and warm. As soon as Ed and Roy entered, a small black cat ran up to them and rubbed itself on Roy's legs, then tentatively sniffed Ed's shoes. Roy laughed and picked it up. 

"This is my cat, Drew. He's a bit queer, if you know what I mean." Roy told Edward. Seeing a puzzled look on his boyfriend's face, he explained; "Drew's hooked up with all the other boy kitties in the hood, and I only know that because I get ten letters a week from old ladies who'd walked in on him and their Mr Whiskers getting it on."

"Hmm... Like owner, like cat." Ed noted. Roy laughed and kissed him.

"Edward Elric, you are such a tease..." he said, his voice husky. Ed smiled and pulled away.

"You're even more of a tease..." he told his boyfriend, looking around. "Candles, giant stereo system, incense, giant bed... Why, if only those walls could speak." he added.

"They'd tell you a lot of things." Roy said, hanging up the coats. They kicked off their shoes (and socks) and plopped down on the bed with a giant bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Hmm... what music do you have?' Ed asked Roy.

"Eh... some stuff I'd only put on for when I have a girl over, some heavy metal, rap, hip-hop..." Roy answered. (so what if he likes the same music as I do? ----an) Ed got up, walked over to the stereo, and put on a cd. JLo's "could this be love" filled the room. Roy smirked and snapped his fingers, lighting up the candles.

* * *

last chance to turn back folks its now or nevah, and btw, check out my friend AvalonAri thats her penname, and congradulate her, her sister just gave birth to a white baby boy named shaun anthony, to whom i dedicate this chapter. theres something really twisted about a lemon dedicated to a newborn, but i live to be disgusting. 

now back to the lemon

* * *

They collapsed onto the bed together, laughing at the cliche-ness of their situation. Their lips met again, Ed's tongue exploring Roy's mouth, slowly at first, cautiously, then hungrily, devouring it, crushing Roy's lips beneath his. The two men almost ripped off each other's clothing trying to get naked as fast as possible. 

Then, they got to that point, (the one you see in every story-an) where Roy is completely naked and Ed's only wearing really hot leather pants, his tanned muscles and golden hair really emphasized by the flickering light of at least a dozen candles. (the authoress swoons and types automatically.)

"I am about to find out a very interesting thing indeed." Roy said, his voice husky.

"What?" asked Ed, blushing.

"What kind of underwear you wear. Riza's bet $100 that you don't wear underwear." he replied. Ed laughed.

"Well, go ahead and find out then." Ed told him, smirking.

"With pleasure." Roy whispered in Ed's ear, then nipped at his boyfriend's earlobe. Slowly, he pulled Edward's pants off, then rolled his eyes.

"Looks like I owe Riza a hundred bucks." he noted, then looked down at Edward's large erection. "Looks like I can never make another 'little' joke about you ever again." he added. Before Edward could note that he was now taller than Roy by an inch, Roy placed his lips around Ed's penis, making Ed gasp in pleasure. Slowly, Roy sucked Edward's length deep into his mouth, getting a loud moan out of his lover. Speeding up the pace, he heard Edward's panting and moaning. Suddenly, he wanted to make him cum. Roy increased the speed, then inserted a couple of fingers into Ed's opening. He stroked deep inside Ed, making his boyfriend writhe and scream in ecstasy, until Ed finally climaxed, his hot seed pouring into Roy's mouth, who hungrily swallowed it all.

Roy looked up into Ed's eyes, the whiskey-colored irises glazed with a haze of pleasure.

"Tell me, Edward, what do you want?" Roy asked his lover.

"You." Ed replied, flipping Roy over onto his stomach and positioning himself at Roy's entrance. He slid in, making Roy cry out with a mix of pain and pleasure. Ed whispered apologies into Roy's ear, kissing Roy's neck, getting his boyfriend to relax.

Ed moved slowly inside Roy, holding Roy's hips to steady their pace so that they didn't go too quickly, cause he didnt want to hurt Roy, and Roy was moaning loudly.

"Go faster..." Roy whispered. Edward complied, making both of them groan loudly as he went in deeper, faster, and brushed past a certain spot that made Roy scream in ecstasy and writhe. Moving quickly now, he placed a cold metal hand on Roy's shaft and pumped along the hot, hard length, making Roy's toes curl in pleasure. After a little while of that, both climaxed at the same time, panting heavily.

"Let's do that again." Roy said after a minute. Ed laughed and rolled on top of Roy, only to get pinned down to the mattress by a very strong, very horny ebony-haired sex god.

"My turn." Roy whispered huskily into his lover's earm and kissed it lightly.

And so, the night passed until...

* * *

MAD AUTHORESS: Im sorry Im sorry Im sorry. I put the wrong thingy up. this is the correct thingy now, and i hope u liked it. this is my first published lemon, so i want feedback. 


	6. Le finis

Here we go... final chapter at last folks. I'm sorry about the delay but the last few months have been hectic to say the least. It seems as if the whole world was out to get me and still is but I feel as if I cannot put this off any longer.

Oh and one more thing: Happy birthday wishes to AvalonAri aka Yurizuha Nekoi, Sandy, and Vicky; Congradulations to Sesshomaru-sama on getting with Richie (at least in fiction-check out miss avalonari's sesshy/kakashi crossover) and one more thing:

NAME CHANGE!!!!!!!!! The new name's Akira Muratake. I love the name Miranda but I feel as if I have outgrown it.

Chapitre 6

The Elric-Hawkeye wedding was supposed to be happening on a sunny morning. However, when Roy Mustang woke up he noticed two things:

1. It was raining so much you'd think you were in New York on the day after tomorrow and

2. Riza Hawkeye was in his living room, all her bridesmaids in tow.

"Riza? What are you doing here?" he asked cautiously, flinching from the angry blonde and her gun.

"Edward told me that you were in charge of making sure Al gets drunk. Where is he?" Winry asked him, waving a wrench around threateningly.

"He told you that?" Roy asked, pulling up the covers, because there was a lot under there he didnt want them to see...

"yeah." Winry said, sitting down on a largeish human-shaped lump next to Roy. The lump screamed and jumped up. The lump happened to be Edward Elric.

"I mean, are you sure it was him, cause he's been here the whole time."Roy told them. Ed groaned and stuck his head under a pillow in order to escape the harsh light of the morning.

For a few moments Riza stared at them. Then she burst out laughing like crazy.

"well it's about time!" winry said happily.

"I think I know where to find Al." said Ed.

"Where?" asked the Supreme Bride And Bridesmaid Council at the same time

"Leave it to me. Now ladies, please get the hell out of here so I can get dressed without you looking at my dick." The women left, stifling giggles, and Ed got dressed.

It is unknown how and where Ed found Al, but he did, and had him at the church at the appointed time. The rain didn;t let up, and all the guests got soaked. But the ceremony was so lovely, and the reception had so much excellent food that those unfortunate enough to have forgotten their umbrellas were quite cheered up.

"Hey, Ed, dance with me." Roy said, trying to pull Ed towards the dance floor.

"Roy, I hate dancing..." Ed told him, frowning.

"Please?" Roy asked, doing the puppy eyes "For me, just this once?"

Edward's gaze softened. "Alright, just this once." he said, and allowed himself to be pulled onto the dance floor just as a nice slow song started playing.

_Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar_

_My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me_

_Oh, did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you_

_Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer_

"Ah, Ed... how well we dance together." Roy said, gazing into Edward's eyes.

"Yeah..." Edward replied, almost in a whisper.

"Let's always dance together, mon petit amour."

"Who are you calling little?"

_ So let me come to you  
Close as I wanted to be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper_

_How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
did you ever know  
That I had mine on you_

_Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if your're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out then  
You will know that you're not dreaming_

"What I meant was, will you marry me?" said Roy.

Edward's whiskey-colored eyes met the deep onyx orbs of Roy Mustang.

"Yes."

_Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

AN: I know, it took me forever to finish this. I also lost the original manuscript, so this last chapter is kinda impromptu, and not what i was going to write in the first place. during the past few months, i barely managed to straighten out my life, though it still sucks.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. the end.

PLS R&R


End file.
